India
India is '''The Actress '''of the group. Biography India is an amazing actress. She started acting ever since her older sister was in Romeo and Juliet. India has been in 19 musicals. India really knows how to get around things like doing chores, homework, and boys. All she has to do is come up with a sudden sob story or make the person believe that she already did it. India has a lot of friends because she gets them out of trouble all the time. India has been used many times and is tired of it so she pays them back by getting them suspended, sometimes expelled. But she always manages to win them back by acting like she's sorry. India joined Total Drama Craziness to see if she can act her way to the 100,000 dollars. Time on TDC Chapter One: India arrived and giggled at Joshua. She made a few enemies in this episode. Chapter Two: She was obsessing over Joshua and that got her room-mates angered. She was one of the first ones out. Her team won though. Chapter Three: India tackled Joshua at the begining. She stayed behind and gaurded for her team much to her displeasure. Her team won though. Chapter Four: India was scared of the storm. She had to be urged to race on the vines. Her team won though. Chapter Five: India was sad earlier but cheered up later. In the challenge, India was a beast. She was taking people down quickly and, with some motavation from Joshua, she won it for her team. Chater Six: India couldn't eat her dish and she played Rock Paper Siccors with Suzy to decide who won the challenge and India won and so did her team. Chapter Seven: India stalked Joshua and he yelled at her. She said he was cute when angry. In the challenge, India couldn't face her fear. Her team lost but she was safe. Chater Eight: India didn't do well in the challenge. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Nine: India went very fast in the challenge. Her team lost, though but she was safe. Chapter Ten: India screamed for Joshua not to let go in the challenge. He bit her hand and both fell. Her team lost but she was safe. Chapter Eleven: In the challenge, India ran for her team. She was supposed to get the final item. However, she grabbed a duplicate item losing the challenge for her team. Her team started to insult her and when they all left, India stayed behind. Joshua came back to check up on her and she told him why she was in love with him. Joshua was surprised but ten he asked her to be his girl friend and she gladly accepted. The next day, India and Joshua hanged out and that surprised everyone. In the ceremony, India was voted out but Joshua gave her his safety and Joshua got out. She cried in the confessional and said that she would take them all down, one by one. Someone heard her say all that and they would be her first target. Chapter Twelve: Baldwin was revealed to have listened and India ran back to camp fake-crying and she made up a fake story about Badwin hurting her. That got everyones sympathy. She smirked to Baldwin when he arrived. Even if it was for a split-second, someone else saw it. When India went into the cabin, the person who saw the smirk was revealed to be Linda. She promised to keep her mouth shut. In the challenge, India was the last one standing for her team, and she lost. At the ceremony, it was down to her and Baldwin. India got the final soda and Baldwin was eliminated. When it was revealed that Valeria and Serene came back to the game, India was surprised, and mad at Shane, like everone else. However, she made it to the merge. Chapter Thirteen: India said in the confessional that Valeria and Serene have already lost and that they should get off their playing field. India insulted Linda by the ammount of luggage that Linda had. In the challenge, India followed Linda around, getting her pieces quickly. When Linda exposed this, India tried to cover up her actions but to no avail. Linda found out and quickly got her final piece. India didn't see which row Linda went it, so she went on a wild goose chase. She finally found it. When she got to the puzzle building area, it was to late. Linda had already found out the word. With Linda immune, India turned to Suzy. Although several people doubted doing it. At the ceremony, India was safe and Suzy was voted out. Chapter Fourteen: In the challenge, India gets out first. She tells Serene to tell Liz and Valeria to vote for Linda. At the ceremony, India was safe and her plan worked. Linda was finally out. Chapter Fifteen: India did horrible at the challenge. She lost it and Winston became immune. India saw Valeria and Elias kiss in the woods. She got Serene to tell people to vote for one of those two. At the ceremony, India was safe and Elias got out. Chapter Sixteen: India tells Serene to get the others to vote for Kaori. In the challenge, India loses her concentration for a second and loses the challenge. At the ceremony, India is voted out, ending her game. She yells at Serene but Valeria comes to Serene's defense. Audition Tape India is shown at school, she is talking to some friends. The person holding the camera says, "Hey, India, you ready to audition?" "I am, Katie." India says. "Hi, I'm India. I think that it would be so awesome to be on your show. Besides, you need someone like me. I know how to say stuff and I'm quite smart." "Yeah, you also know how to act." A girl beside India says. "I was getting to that Yolanda, you see, I have a thing for acting. I'm quite good at it. I can easily get other people out and look like I actually care!" India and her friends laugh. "If you pick me, you won't regret it." The tape ends there. Trivia *Her original shirt was blue and red. It's now a sea green halter top. *India's story about her brother is true. *India was always going to be the main antoganist. *India thinking that Missy would be a good name for a girl is a clue to her villainy. Missy is in TD:BI and is the main villain. *India is responsible for everyone's elimination from Baldwin, up until her own. Category:Total Drama Craziness